Wu Li Zi
Wu Li Zi was a Vice General True Guard from True Sacred Yin World. She lived on Taia Planet within the four Great True World's Region of Suppression.Ch. 847 Appearance Wu Li Zi had hideous appearance that looked like it belonged to a ghost. Her hair was a mess, her whole body was covered in scars, and blood poured out from all over her. She had the mark of a peacock at the center of her brows. It was formed by nine tiny green feathers stuck between her brows. She looked like that, because Huo Zhu fused the Kong Mo's blood and feathers in her body in an attempt search for Kong Mo's secret.Ch. 849 History Book 4 Wu Li Zi gave Kong Huan the Verdant Flames and sent him to keep a lookout over the foreign land, where Su Ming escaped. After Su Ming's Surging Indulger Clone left Western Ring Nebula's foreign land after 1000 years, he was sensed by Verdant Flames given to Kong Huan by Lord Vice General.Ch. 843 As Su Ming defeated Kong Huan, he got a green feather from two green wisps of Verdant Flames. That green feather had the bald crane's presence.Ch. 844 Duke of Crimson Flame told Su Ming a legend from the fifth Great True World about a despicable crane named Hei Mo that commited all sorts of crimes. Su Ming had no trouble believing that was about the bald crane.Ch. 845 He decided to go after person who gave Kong Huan that green feather. Crush her schemes, and take back what belonged to the bald crane. Su Ming called his Ecang Clone and fused his Surging Indulger Clone with it. They headed to the main camp of the forces of the four Great True Worlds.Ch. 846 Vice General Dao Ren was visiting Wu Li Zi on Taia Planet. Ever since he became True General Huo Zhu's messenger, she had refused to see him even once throughout the last thousand years. Suddenly there was an alert about breaching the Space Sealing Rune resounding through the area where the forces from True Sacred Yin World were located. As the Divine Essence Runic Symbols in Su Ming's right eye shone, he collapsed the Space Sealing Rune by extracting the laws and rules within it. In three steps Su Ming's Ecang Clone fused with Surging Indulger Clone landed on Taia Planet next to Dao Ren. Despite fear, eight hideous-looking cultivators of Wu Li Zi attacked Su Ming, but he destroyed them easily. He got 4 green feathers from their bodies. Dao Ren was in shock and couldn't do anything. Su Ming wanted to force Wu Li Zi to give him all green feathers.Ch. 848 She wanted Su Ming to kill Dao Ren first. Su Ming didn't want her use him and drained a life force from her. Then he killed Dao Ren with Ecang's Art, Disaster Befalls All. After that, Wu Li Zi explained the scheme to lure the Kong Mo with green feather. It was instigated by True General Huo Zhu and Wu Li Zi couldn't go against her. Huo Zhu wanted to devour Kong Mo's soul. Su Ming took nine feathers from between her brows. Then Hong Sang Zi and five other powerful wills of cultivators appeared around the planet and Su Ming decided to leave. Powers Wu Li Zi was at the Solar Kalpa Realm. She had a green sun possessing five lights. Reference List Category:True Sacred Yin World Category:Lords of World Planes Category:Female Characters Category:Characters